edfandomcom-20200215-history
Virt-Ed-Go/Script
Eddy: for something in a sewer grate "I got it! I got it! I got it!" The Eds: "Awww." Edd: "Be patient, Eddy." Eddy: "Okay." now see that Eddy has a piece of bubble gum on the end of some string. He is fishing for a quarter at the bottom of the hole. Eddy: the quarter with the gum "Bingo!" Ed: "Commence lift!" Edd: "Careful." Eddy: "Okay, okay!" Ed: worried "Aw, it's falling off, Eddy!" Eddy: "I got it! I got it!" pulls it out of the sewer. Edd: "Slowly..." Eddy: it off the string "Hey!" flips it in the air and catches it. "Who's the man with the plan?" Ed and Edd: "Eddy!" Eddy: "You got that right." holds up the quarter in triumph, and a bird grabs his quarter out of his hand. "Hey! My money!" Ed: "That bird just stole my gum! Hey!" runs off to look for it. Eddy: to his knees "When does this torment stop? It was in the palm of my hand! Who invented birds anyway?" pulls out a telescope and looks through it. "What good are they?" Ed: "I lost the bird. Look! That plane's got a cape!" Edd: to look, and the telescope hits Ed on the back of the head "Where?" Ed: "Who's there?" Eddy: up to them "It's towing a sign." Ed: "What's it say?" Edd: "It states, 'It's hip!! It's now!! Come to Joe's Clubhouse!'" Ed and Eddy: "Huh?" Eddy: an idea "Guys! What if we had a clubhouse?" Edd: "With clean sheets!" Ed: "And a roof!" ---- Eds are in a backyard. Eddy: "This is a perfect spot, huh guys?" Kevin: a window "Hey dorks! Get out of my backyard!" Ed: "Weird. Kevin already has a clubhouse here." Eddy: "Shut up, Ed." ---- Eds are in a trash heap. Eddy: "Check it out! This is a killer location!" Edd: "It's much too unsanitary, Eddy!" looks at Ed. "What's happening to Ed?" are attacking Ed. He's doing his best to fight them off. Ed: "Hey guys-ow-help-ow-they're trying to-ow-get my creampuff-ow-here- Eddy- catch!" flings the pastry at Eddy. It hits him in the face and cream splatters on him and Edd. Eddy: sarcastic "Good shot, Ed." runs towards them. "Huh?" sees the seagulls following Ed. Edd: "Uh oh." Edd and Eddy: away from the seagulls "Ow ow ow! Ow! Ow ow!" ---- see a mailbox. Edd: "It seems rather small." opens the mail slot and takes a deep breath of the outside air. "And the lack of oxygen is rather disturbing." Ed: a phone call "Hey guys, I may have already won ten thousand dollars!" ---- Eds are loping down the street. Eddy: distressed "I tell you Double D, we gotta find a location. Without one, it's hopeless!" stops walking. "Double D. Double D?" looks back to see Edd staring at something, transfixed. Edd: pointing "There." grins widely. Ed: "Oh." Eddy: "What?" is staring at a tall, strong tree. The branches at the top seem to be placed to build a treehouse. The Eds: "Cool." and Edd run for it, but Eddy pulls them back. Eddy: "Wait. We have to inspect it first. Double D, come with me." walks over them on the way to the tree. begins his inspection. This involves walking around the tree, and looking at it from different angles. Ed's part is more straightforward; he just goes up to the tree and slams his head against it. Ed: "It's a funny tree." bird's nest falls onto his head. A bird, with a quarter in its mouth, rises out of it. Edd: the tree "Hmm." the leaves "Leaf foliage seems healthy." sniffs the tree. "This tree is perfect! This is our new clubhouse!" Ed: the tree "Our own clubhouse! This will be so cool. Where's the door, Eddy?" Eddy: "Hey birdbrain, that's a tree? We still need to build the clubhouse." Ed's bird "That's the bird that took my quarter!" bird flies away "I hate birds." Ed: "It's okay, Eddy. We got a tree!" ---- variety of power tools are laid out at the base of the tree. Eddy: "Our parents will never know they're missing. Anybody know how to use these?" picks up a jackhammer and turns it on. Edd laughs until he sees Eddy hitting the tree with a hammer. Edd: "Eddy, stop! Trees have feelings! What are you doing?" Eddy: nonchalant "Building a clubhouse." tosses the hammer in the air. It comes down and hits him on the helmet. Edd: "We need lumber, Eddy, before we can–" Eddy: bit dazed "Hey Double D, we need to find wood. Start looking." Edd: "Precisely." look for wood. Ed: the jackhammer "Yip Yip Ya-Doo!" Eddy: "Where does wood grow?" and Plank appear behind him. Jonny: "Hello, Eddy." Eddy: "Not now, Jonny, I'm thinking." Jonny: Eddy with Plank "About the tree?" Eddy: "Cut it out, Plank." tosses Plank away. As Jonny screams "Plank! Wood!" comes down on Ed's head. Plank knocks Ed off of the jackhammer. Ed: "Who's there?" and Eddy race to get to Plank. Eddy reaches Plank first. Eddy: up Plank "Plank would make a great clubhouse." Edd: "Eddy, we would require much more lumber–" Eddy: "Details details." to Jonny "What do you think, Jonny boy?" Jonny: sweating "No! Give him back!" Eddy: "Know where we could find more wood, Jonny boy?" Jonny: "Plank knows! He sees things." Plank: ---- leads them to a trash can. He points at it. Jonny: "There!" plucks out a popsicle stick. Eddy: "A dirty popsicle stick?" Ed: it "Got it, Eddy!" Eddy: up to Jonny "We need large pieces of wood, Jonny. Tell Plank to quit fooling around." Jonny: "Okay okay! He says, follow him!" ---- fishes a large piece of wood out of some mud. Eddy: "That's perfect! Hold it there, Ed." next scene shows a huge tower of wood on top of Ed's original piece. Ed's arms are quaking from the strain. Eddy: "Okay Ed, to the tree!" Ed: grunting "I can't move." Edd: "Not a problem, Ed." grabs a winch and uses it to raise Ed off the ground. Eddy then knocks the winch out of the way and places a skateboard beneath Ed. He pushes Ed, and Ed goes down the street. Eddy: "Giddyup!" Ed: "AAAAAHHH!" ends up at the base of the tree. Eddy: "Let's go see." who was struggling to keep his balance, falls. The tower lands on top of him. He then crawls out from under the pile. Ed: "The maple has landed!" Eddy: sharing a laugh with Edd "I don't get it. What are you doing, Double D?" is drawing out plans. Edd: "I'm finishing the design on our new clubhouse." Eddy: "Oh, let me see." looks at the plans. "Okay Ed, up that tree." looks at the tree in fear. "Up you go." turns back to them, horrified. ---- is shimmying his way up the tree's trunk. Ed: "I'm scared, Eddy." camera zooms out to show him only inches off the ground. Edd: "No problem, Ed. Eddy?" whispers something in Eddy's ear. ---- is seen with a rope tied around him. The other end is higher up the tree, attached to a winch. Ed: "Huh?" Eddy: "Start cranking, Double D!" Ed barely moves "Harder, Double D!" Edd: straining "I need help." Eddy: "Okay, here comes Mr. Muscle." joins Edd at the crank. They both strain. Ed, however, is clutching at the ground. The tree bends almost double, until finally the Earth releases Ed's clump of ground. Eddy: "Good work, Double D! Good foundation!" and his clump of dirt are at the top of the tree. Ironically, the clump is nestled in the branches with him, providing a better foundation for the clubhouse. Edd: "I have doubts about its structural integrity." cue, the mound crumbles. It gives way and Ed falls to the ground. The resulting release of energy shoots into the crank, which spirals Edd and Eddy before releasing them into the sky. The whole system breaks. ---- the dust clears, Edd and Eddy are standing beside a mechanical crank. Eddy: "Double D, you're a whiz." the crank lifts Ed "Let's start building." ---- Eds are on top of a large piece of wood–the floor of the building. Eddy: "Looking good! Having fun, Ed?" Ed: "Sure am, Eddy." Eddy: that Ed's close to the edge of the platform "Watch your step, big fella." Ed: "Sure am, Eddy." takes another step and falls off the edge of the building. Eddy: down "Warm up the winch, Double D." ---- Eddy: a helmet on Ed's head as he goes up "Put this on, it'll protect your head. From what I don't know." the platform, Edd is ready to begin drilling. Ed is holding a piece of wood in place. Edd: "Hold that tight, Ed!" starts the drill. It goes into the center of the board. It spins round and round, whirling Ed's hands and arms into a spiral. Edd comes around and looks at Ed. Ed's arms then work like propellers and spin him backwards, over the edge. ---- is seen going up again, and then hammering a nail in. His helmet is now on his butt. Eddy: "Ed, why is your helmet tied to your butt?" Ed: "For protection." Eddy: to pull it off "It's meant for your head." Ed: "It's my butt." Eddy: a crowbar "It's not safe!" Ed: "Eddy! STOP!" Eddy: "It's not meant–" rope holding it on breaks. Both Ed and Eddy tumble off the edge. ---- and Eddy are seen going up together. On the platform, Ed tries to drive a nail into a board. He knocks the nail in and knocks it up. Edd and Eddy are on the other end, and this shoots them up. They land on the board Ed is on, and this catapults him up and over the edge. Ed: on the ground "Yoo hoo!" ---- is going up on the winch yet again. On the platform, Eddy is painting a wall; they have apparently managed to erect a clubhouse. Eddy: "Painting's fun!" Edd: "Yes, very liberating." Eddy: "How ya doin', Ed?" Ed: "Liberated!" is tied to a tree limb so he won't fall off. ---- Eds are on the ground. Eddy is looking at the plans. Eddy: triumphantly "We're done, boys." are allowed to see the finished product: a ramshackle creation which seems to be falling apart. "Everyone will want to join our club. Now let's round up some suckers–uh–I mean members." ---- is holding a football in a field, about to pass it. He throws a perfect spiral to Rolf. All the kids are in the field with them: Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz are hanging out. They see something and begin to laugh. The "something" turns out to be the Eds, dressed in garish vacation clothing. Eddy: from a coconut "Sure is great to be in this club." Jimmy: "What club?" Eddy: "Just the coolest, hippest, and most extremely happening club in the whole stinking world!" presses a flier for Club Ed into Jimmy's hand. He then jumps on top of a stack of papers that Ed is holding. "Hey, take a flier! And join now!" Kevin: at a flier, disbelieving "You're gonna have stock car races?" Eddy: "You betcha." Kevin: him "And just where are you gonna hold yacht races, and how are you gonna pay for all this?" Eddy: "Hey!" leaps off the stack and comes over to Kevin. "Good question, Kevin. Funding for such high-quality events will become reality. After I collect everybody's membership fees."eyes turn into dollar signs. Edd: "Actually Eddy, even with membership fees I don't know that–" down after pulling a dollar sign off Eddy's face "we...can...afford...to have these events." Eddy: "Sure we can!" Jonny: "Plank thinks you'll spend the membership fees on jawbreakers." Eddy: "Oh, no! At Club Ed, you can trust these faces." spins around so that all three Eds are smiling at the kids. Kevin: "Betcha don't even have a clubhouse." Eddy: "Oh? I'll show you a clubhouse." in its general direction "To the clubhouse!" ---- kids trample Eddy in a rush to get there. They rush to the clubhouse. The Eds come out in front and display their clubhouse proudly. The Eds: "Welcome to Club Ed!" kids are quick to burst out in laughter. The Eds, perturbed, look at them, and then look up, only to scream. While they were gone, somebody took over and painted the clubhouse pink. It is apparent that the Kankers did it, as "Club Kanker" is on a sign in front of the clubhouse. Eddy: "OH, NO!" Ed: "What?" Edd: "Oh, Eddy, oh, Eddy." Eddy: "OH, GET OUT OF OUR CLUBHOUSE!" Kankers come out the door and look down. Marie: "Come up here and make us." flowerpot hits Eddy on the head and he growls. This is followed shortly by the "Club Ed" sign. ---- and Eddy peek out from behind a pole on which one end of a clothesline is hung. Eddy: "Steady the pole, Ed." Ed: "Got it, Eddy!" Eddy: walking "Nail 'em in a surprise." Edd: "I don't like this, Eddy." Marie: out the window with the other two Kankers "Aren't they cute?" grabs hold of the clothesline and turns it, making them go back to the start. ---- Eds are filling water balloons. Eddy: "Shoulda thought of this before!" hurls a water balloon. It has just enough energy to make it to the deck of the treehouse. It plops down in front of the Kankers harmlessly. Marie: "I think they're trying to sweet-talk us, girls." May: more water balloons land on the porch "Sweet nothing, they love us." Eddy: Ed picks up a gigantic water balloon "Ha ha! They must be soaked! Finish 'em, Ed!" throws the water balloon magnificently high. It easily crests the tree and continues skyward. Meanwhile, the Kankers pick up some of the unexploded water balloons. Lee: "We love you too, Eds!" water balloon hits Eddy in the face. A second quickly follows and hits Ed. Edd, meanwhile, sidesteps the third. He then proceeds to elude the rest of the deluge. The final balloon hits Eddy in the face. Edd: "I think that was the last balloon, Eddy." Eddy: to claim victory "You're finished now, Kankers!" Ed: "Uh oh!" Edd: "I think I miscounted." gigantic balloon is seen coming down towards the trio at a furious pace. It lands on Eddy, engulfing him like an amoeba. It then pops up and explodes. The velocity of the blast propels Eddy to the side. The Kankers laugh. Eddy, lying in a puddle of water, gets up, enraged. He walks over to the tree and kicks it. Eddy: "YEOW! Ed! Give me a boost!" grabs Eddy's hurt foot and holds it, and Eddy screams. When he lets go, Eddy's pain propels him skyward, where he runs into the clothesline. The clothesline then shoots him down to the ground. Ed: a very dazed Eddy "Whoops. Sorry about that, Eddy." throws Eddy through the floor of Club Kanker. Edd: impressed "Nice shot, Ed!" Lee: at Eddy "What; no flowers?" Kankers proceed to beat Eddy up and send him flying through the roof. Lee: "Nice shot, May." Eddy: away "AWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" lands. ---- Eds come upon some pricker bushes. Ed: "Eddy?" Edd: "He fell in this direction. Eddy, where are you?" spots Eddy's hand, sticking up from a bush. "He looks unconscious." Ed: Eddy from the bush "He don't look too good, Double D." drags Eddy from the grove. "Uh, wake up Eddy!" him "Stop being unconscious now." slaps Eddy. Eddy: "Ed!" slapped "Ed! I'm awake!" slaps him one more time. ---- Eddy: Edd plucks plant life from his skin "Y'know, it was pretty cool flying through the air. If we could build a catapult, we could shoot people out of it for money!" plucks a pricker. "Ow!" Edd: "Hold still!" laughs, and Eddy growls. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Scripts Category:Scripts